


Не замечай мой взгляд

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Они смотрят друг на друга. И у них ничего нет, кроме этих взглядов





	Не замечай мой взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Notice Me Noticing You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416390) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 



Надеюсь, он не видит.  
Просто иногда, когда Конрад показывает мне прием с мечом и выглядит при этом очень круто, и волосы липнут к его шее, а глаза такие… агр-р-р! Так бы и… В общем, в голову приходят всякие мысли.  
Странные. Например, а каково это, если Конрад меня сейчас как схватит, прижмет к себе, поцелует и… ну, и так далее, о чем я никогда никому не скажу.  
Не помню, когда это началось. То есть, я всегда считал, что у него привлекательная внешность, но ведь это же в порядке вещей? Я же не слепой. Да и все в Шин-макоку писаные красавцы, как мужчины, так и женщины. Ну, ладно, Дакаскос не идеал красоты, но вообще-то многие находят его весьма симпатичным. Хотя некоторые умиляются и неуклюжести… Ха, наверное, вот почему мазоку вообще обращают на меня внимание. Конечно, помимо этого их фетиша насчет черноты моих волос и глаз. Удивительно еще, как они в обморок не попадали после переноса в Японию, где все такие же, как я. Может, потому что во мне еще и Мао?..  
Так, о чем это я? А, точно! Надеюсь, Конрад не видит, что я теперь на него совсем по-другому смотрю. Не в этом смысле. Он ведь мужчина. И брат моего бывшего жениха. И это совсем разные по важности причины! Хм, допустим, просто две причины, но все равно они вполне серьезные.  
И все бы ничего, если бы он все время не смотрел на меня с таким теплом во взгляде. Что бы ни происходило, он всегда смотрит на меня. Вольфрам и Гюнтер с шумом и гамом могут кругами бегать по комнате за петухом Денсяма, но я по-прежнему буду ощущать на себе теплый взгляд его карих глаз. Даже когда на самом деле он не смотрит. Знаю, звучит странно, но так и есть.  
Я могу свалиться со скалы – и он меня подхватит. Я это просто знаю. Проходили! Как бы далеко друг от друга мы ни были, он всегда меня поймает. Всегда защитит. Хотя, конечно, я понимаю, что он просто хороший солдат и исполняет свой долг – и ничего больше.  
Но иногда мне приходит в голову, что, может, надо притвориться, что падаю, и не вставать на ноги подольше – чтобы он подольше меня обнимал, придерживая.  
Ой-ой! Я что, всерьез так подумал?! Фу, совсем девчонкой стал! Так скоро и до платьев дело дойдет, как у Йозака. Мда, Грета будет в восторге от новой мамы.  
Как так вообще вышло? Наверное, началось все с привыкания к мысли, что иметь жениха-парня – это нормально. Или когда Гюнтер учил меня нюансам языка мазоку, зачитывая любовную лирику о мужской любви. Трудно пропустить такое, когда стихи написаны его почерком и почти все посвящены «его величеству».  
Но почему Конрад? Он никогда меня ни к чему не принуждал. Никогда ни словом, ни действиями не намекал, будто хочет стать кем-то большим, чем мой телохранитель (хотя я постоянно твержу ему, что мы с ним – друзья!). Он всегда рядом, всегда со мной, что бы ни случилось. Стоит за моим плечом, даже когда считает, что я опять задумал что-то безумное. И вот это и есть настоящее безумие.  
Но я ему об этом никогда не скажу.

***

  
Надеюсь, он не видит.  
Каждый раз, когда он задевает меня рукой или плечом, не осознавая, насколько близко вторгся в мое личное пространство, все, что я хочу – обнять его за пояс и привлечь к себе.  
Но так нельзя. У меня нет и никогда не будет права озвучить или выразить мои мысли и чувства.  
Прошли десятилетия, душа сменила форму, но ее носитель так же неприкосновенен для меня, как когда-то была Джулия.  
Сначала я думал, меня влечет к Юури только поэтому. Что я спутал объект моих чувств, потому что она ушла, но в нем остался жить ее свет. Теперь я знаю, что причина не в этом. Верно, сходство потрясающее, но различий хватит на заполнение дюжин пропастей. Юури – отдельная, самостоятельная личность, это ясно каждому, кто провел с ним хотя бы пять минут.  
Было время, когда я убеждал себя, что эти эмоции просто расширили границы моего долга. Мне казалось, что потребность всегда быть с ним – всего лишь уступка его статусу мао, способ защитить его. На деле же я защищал себя. В его присутствии я становлюсь лучше, чем есть – несмотря на свою позорную слабость.  
О Шин-О, убереги меня от искушения! Я тянусь смахнуть запутавшийся в волосах листик – и ничего более не хочу, как обхватить пальцами его подбородок, приподнимая его губы к своим. Хочу узнать его вкус и ласкать его. Хочу его только для себя, но это было бы слишком эгоистично, я не заслужил. Поэтому ничего не изменится.  
Даже теперь, когда с помолвкой покончено, я продолжаю верить, что однажды Вольфрам станет-таки его королем. Перед Вольфрамом никто не устоит. Не будет его – будет какая-нибудь леди или девушка из его мира. Возможно, даже его друг и советник, Мурата. Но никогда не я. Он видит во мне эдакую замену старшему брату – и я присматриваю за ним и играю с ним в мяч.  
Узнав о моих чувствах, Юури обвинил бы во всем себя. Он не любит никого разочаровывать, но мы все требуем от него слишком многого. Конечно, он простит меня.  
Но я ему об этом никогда не скажу.


End file.
